PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 38: Uncle Max's Visit
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Thibault gets the shock of his life when his Uncle Max makes a surprise visit. While he vows never to go back to thinking anything like his uncle does, will his uncle accept his nephew's new outlook on life? Also Marcie notices that Hans is acting strange. She wonders if he had found a new girlfriend. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 38: Uncle Max's Visit

**CHAPTER 1: YOU'VE COME A LONG WAY, THIBAULT!**

Ever since he went to Melendez Military Academy, Thibault had changed for the better. Before he would make derogatory remarks about the opposite sex and even try to start fights with folks who he thought was thinking they were better than him, even Charlie Brown. And even worse, he had stalked his ex-girlfriend Patty after their breakup. But he had finally made peace with the ones he wronged, including Patty and Charlie Brown. And now he had a second chance at love with Holly Newton, otherwise known as Rattler from the Serpent Sisters, and he was doing great with his new girlfriend. And they were inseparable from each other when she wasn't hanging out with Lucy and Cobra and he wasn't with Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans.

One day though, Thibault was walking down the street, looking sad. Peppermint Patty happened to be walking by and saw her friend and teammate, looking melancholy. She said to him, "Hey, Thibault, what's wrong, kid?"

"Well, as you know, it was my uncle Max that influence my old thoughts about girls," said Thibault.

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Patty.

"My dad said he was coming to visit tomorrow," said a sad Thibault. "I haven't seen him since I got back from Melendez. I didn't want to revert back to thinking how I thought before going there. I went there to change how I acted, and if I see him, he'll be wanting to see his old Thibault, joining him in his degrading women and what not."

"Well just ignore him, Thibault," Patty replied. "Tell him that version of you is dead. Have you talked to Rattler about this?"

"I have, and she's understanding about my situation," Thibault answered. "It doesn't make it any easier, though." Ironically, at that moment, Rattler, herself, walked up to the two.

"Hey Tee Wee, hey Double P," said Rattler. "Everything okay, babe?"

"I was telling Peppermint Patty here about Uncle Max coming to visit," Thibault responded.

"I told him to not worry about his uncle," said Rattler to Patty. "If he gave him any guff, I'd lay in to his uncle! He's told me about how he use to feed him that garbage about girls."

"You should know all of us have your back, Thibault," said Patty. "Don't worry about your uncle. And go to your dad if he starts up again."

"Thanks, you two," said Thibault, starting to feel better. "I have great friends, and an even greater girlfriend."

"You better believe it, baby!" said Rattler, who gave him a kiss.

"Seeing you two reminds me, I need to go see Franco," Patty responded. "I told him I'd see him in a few. Talk to you two later. And Thibault, remember what I said about your uncle."

"C'ya, Patty," said Thibault. She left to go to Franco's house.

Elsewhere, Marcie was walking with Hans. She had noticed how odd he had been acting as of late. She figured that a nice walk in the park for the weekend would open him up about what's going on. But she wouldn't press him, either.

"Nice day, isn't it?" asked Marcie.

"Yah, it's good," said a distant Hans. He was trying to figure out how to tell Marcie about his family leaving to go back to Germany. He didn't want to hurt her. She was strong, but sensitive at the same time. He knew she would hurt, but he couldn't keep it secret for long. But at the same time, he wasn't ready to tell her. Not yet.

"Everything's okay, Hans?" Marcie wondered.

"Oh yah, just thinking about homework assignment for History," fibbed Hans.

"What do you have to write about?" Marcie innocently asked.

"Just Declaration of Independence and how it came to be," said Hans.

"Oh, okay, I can help you with that if you want," suggested Marcie.

"It's okay, fraulein," said Hans, talking her out of it. "Franco help me out."

"Oh, okay then." Marcie was suspicious. Although they were best friends, very rarely did they do homework together. She decided to talk to Peppermint Patty later about that.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RATTLER MEETS UNCLE MAX**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE PHILOSOPHY OF MAXWELL WATKINS**

The day had arrived when Thibault's uncle Max came to visit. Thibault was nervous, as his uncle had a hand in influencing his old mindset about girls and women. For his part, Thibault was determined to show his uncle that he no longer thought like he did, and even had a girlfriend who was an equal to him, not beneath him. And he hoped that his uncle would accept that. Rattler also showed up to meet his uncle, despite the concerns Thibault's father had.

When Uncle Max showed up, he greeted his younger brother, Thibault's father, with a hearty bear hug and slap to the back. He wanted to see his favorite (meaning ONLY) nephew right away. Despite his worries, Thibault's dad called for his son to come out. Thibault told Rattler to wait until he spoke with his uncle for a while.

Thibault came out and said, "Hey, Uncle Max. How are things?"

"Good, good," Max replied. "Where have you been, boy? Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, I got into trouble a few years back with my ex-girlfriend, Patty," said Thibault. "You remember her?"

"Oh yeah, I do remember," Max said.

"Well I had a stalking charge placed against me, and I also had a restraining order against me for stalking her after we broke up," Thibault continued. "I was also suspended from school indefinitely. I went to a remedial school for a little bit. Then I went to Melendez Military Academy for the rest of the school year. Only last year I was welcomed back to my old school. Now, of course, I'm in middle school."

"Just like a dame," chuckled Max. "Can't take a man who takes charge." Thibault looked at his father, who just shook his head at his brother's boorish behavior. Rattler, who was looking around the corner listening in gritted her teeth in anger.

"Tee Wee was right about his jerk of an uncle!" she said to herself. "This guy is a big ol' creep!"

"Well, Thibault, my boy," Max continued, "it's just as well she cut off things with you, as she couldn't take a real man! I just pity the poor schlub who's dating her now."

"He's a mountain of a boy named Ox Warren," Thibault replied, softly. "He's as big as I am short."

"If he challenges you, you must stand your ground!" Max advised his nephew.

"Actually, he's not a bad guy, uncle," said Thibault. "And I made peace with Patty."

"That's not how you handle hard-headed girls, lad!" yelled Max. "You gotta have an iron fist, show them no mercy! Tell them who's boss!" Rattler couldn't hold back her anger anymore.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, POPS," she began, "YOUR NEPHEW IS THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN! UNLIKE YOU, WHO'S A BIG FAT BLOWHARD WHO'S STILL LIVING IN THE DARK AGES!"

"HOLLY!" gasped Thibault. His father just placed his face in his hands, groaning.

"I'm sorry, Tee Wee, but I can't let this cretin of a man, even if he is your uncle, continue to talk about females like they're nothing but toys for men to play with," said an angry Rattler. Turning her attention back to Max, she said, "I have you know that Thibault has changed since then. He doesn't look down on females or says the things he used to say about them since going to Melendez. He's a changed man! And he's changed for the better."

"Who even are you, girlie?!" asked a confused Max.

"I'm his current girlfriend, Holly. And if you knew who I am, you'd know I wouldn't put up with that 'A woman's place is in the home making dinner and cleaning the house' garbage you used to feed Thibault!"

"Is this true, Thibault? This little wild wicket is your new girlfriend?" asked Max.

"It is, uncle," Thibault replied. "And I love her. She was my second chance at true love, and I was determined not to make the same mistakes I made in the past with her."

"What mistakes, lad?" chuckled Max. "What I taught you was how to be a man! How to rule over your woman, and…"

Thibault's father had heard enough and escorted his brother out of the house. Thibault was on the verge of tears.

"Don't listen to that oaf of an uncle of yours, Thibault," said a comforting Rattler. "You are NOTHING like he is. Not anymore."

"I know, Holly," said Thibault, "I don't want to go back to that mindset like my uncle."

"And you won't," Rattler told her boyfriend. "I know he's your uncle, but he's poison to you now. Mr. Watkins, with all due respect, I think it's a wise decision to not have that so-called 'Uncle Max' visit Thibault again. Especially after the progress he has made, so far."

Thibault's father agreed with Rattler. He decided his brother would not be back to his house ever again unless he changed his way, which would more than likely not happen. But he put his son first, and his brother would not be welcomed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MARCIE'S SUSPICIONS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HANS' DILLEMMA**

"I ask him if he's okay, and he acts strange and tells me that things are fine, despite his demeaner," said a spent Marcie. She, along with Peppermint Patty, Franco, and Claudia, were at Joe's Café having lunch. "He looks like he's somewhere else. Franco, has he said anything to you?"

"No, Marcie," Franco replied. "I too noticed he's been acting different."

"He has been acting distant," added Patty. "He hasn't said a thing to us about what's happening."

"I just hope he hasn't found another girlfriend," worried Marcie.

"I d-doubt that," Claudia chimed in. "He's in love w-with you, Marcie. H-how he looks at you, and whenever you t-t-two are around e-each other, that's t-true love."

"I hope you're right, Claud," said Marcie, "because I'm afraid something will happen that will split us up."

"Don't let it consume you, Marcie," said Patty. "Otherwise you'll run yourself crazy."

"I'm beyond crazy, sir," said Marcie. "Now I'm just worried." And Marcie tried to enjoy her meal with the others. She kept Hans on her mind, though.

Elsewhere, Hans was walking by himself. He was thinking about his moving back to Germany. He hoped that his father would change his mind or find a better job. But he also thought that his father was homesick for his home country. Hans wrestled with how to tell Marcie. He loved her dearly and to be apart from her would tear him up inside. They had come this far, just to be apart again? Hans was worried.

Back at Joe's, Marcie, Patty, Franco, and Claudia were leaving and heading back to Patty's house to hang out. Just then, Hans happened to walk up to the gang.

"Well, s-speak of the d-devil!" Claudia chimed in.

"Hans, we were just talking about you," Patty replied.

"Yah, how are you?" he asked, sadly.

"Actually, we were wondering how you were doing," said Patty. "Poor Marcie is worried about you."

"Alles in Ordnung, mein Freund?*" asked Franco.

"Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung, Franco**," said a sad Hans.

"What's wrong, Hans honey?" asked Marcie, tears forming in her eyes. "Please speak to me."

"Okay, fraulein," said Hans. "I tell you later tonight. I promise. Want to talk to you alone."

"Okay then," said Marcie. "Give me a call later." And she kissed Hans. He kissed her back.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, liebe Marcie," said Hans, trying to hold back tears himself.

"And I love you, Hans," Marcie replied.

In another part of town, Thibault and Rattler, along with Andy were with Cobra and Dominick. They were at Sparkyville Park hanging out. The four kids were talking about Thibault's uncle Max and his attitude towards the opposite sex.

"What is up with that uncle of yours, Thibault?" asked Dominick.

"I really couldn't tell you, Dom," sighed Thibault. "He's set in his ways. If my dad hadn't kicked him out, I was afraid Holly might have choked him."

"And I would have, too," added Rattler.

"I believe it, Rattler," said Cobra. "No offense, Thibault, but it sounds like your uncle is a loser."

"None taken, Sylvia," said Thibault. "I don't want to go back to that mindset again."

"We will support you, Tee Wee," Rattler said to her boyfriend. "And your friends Freckles and the others." And the kids enjoyed the late summer day at the park.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HANS TELLS MARCIE**

(*) "Everything okay, friend?"

(**) "No, nothing's okay, Franco."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DILEMMA**

Later that night, Marcie walked up to Hans's place. She was nervous about what Hans had to say to her. But she was determined to find out what has been going on with Hans. Was he dating another girl? If he was, did she know her? She was determined to know why he was acting strange. Little did she know that Hans may have been moving away.

She knocked on the door. Hans's mother answered and welcomed Marcie in. Hans was sitting on the couch. He invited Marcie out to the backyard so they could talk in private. It was there that she found out why Hans was acting like he was.

"How long until you have to go?" asked a sad and worried Marcie.

"I don't know, fraulein," said a sad Hans. "Papa wants to go back to Germany as soon as he can. But we still have loose ends here."

"He can find another job, can't he?" Marcie replied.

"Mama told him that, but he really wants to go back. I think it's more than he can't find a job."

"Like what?"

"He's homesick for Germany. He misses family over there. I do, too, but like living here in America."

"I hope he changes his mind. I don't know what I'll do without you, Hans."

"And I you, Marcie." They both hugged each other wondering what their future will be.

Later that night, Thibault was with Rattler sitting on his porch. She was cuddled next to him and he held her in his arms. It was a trying week for him dealing with his uncle Max, but he was determined to never act or think like him ever again. And with Rattler's support, he was sure he would persevere.

_I can't wait to get to school each day_

_And wait for you to pass my way_

_(And bells start to ring) and angels start to sing_

_Hey that's the girl for you (ooh, yeah)_

_So what are you gonna do? (oh, baby)_

_Hey little girl I love you so (I love you so)_

_All I do is think of you_

_Day and night that's all I do (that's all I do, baby)_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Think about you all the time, all the time_

_I began to take the long way home_

_Just so I can be alone_

_(To think of how to say)_

_You're fine in every way_

_Hey I'm in love with you (oh, I love you baby)_

_I think the world of you (oh, yes I do)_

_Oh, won't you please, please be mine, mine_

_All I do is think of you_

_Baby day and night that's all I do_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Think about you all the time, all the time, oh_

_Baby I love you_

_Think the world of ya, oh_

_Day and night that's all I do_

_Oh baby, can't get you off my mind_

_I've been dreaming about you (I've been dreaming about you)_

_Oh baby, I keep thinking about you_

_All night long, oh_

_Day and night that's all I do_

_Oh can't get you, can't get you off my mind_

**THE END**

"**All I Do Is Think of You" **written by Michael Lovesmith and Brian Holland

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
